Morning Thoughts
by CallMeMrsUrban
Summary: What's it like to wake up in bed with the gorgeous Sirius Black?


Morning Thoughts  
  
I can feel dawn creeping through my window.  
  
He still lays silent next to me, lost in his dreams. He smiles in his sleep. I smile in return though I know can't see me. A small sigh escapes his lips and he rolls onto his side against me, drooping his arm over my chest. I laugh silently. Even subconsciously he knows when I plan on leaving.  
  
The sun creeps into my window like an unwelcome intruder, silent and unbidden, one foot at a time. I close my eyes and last night flashes through my mind. No wonder I can't sleep. Thinking of all the sweet talk, the wonderful dinner, the desert, the loving glances. Thinking of him alone could keep me up forever. His eyes...his lips...his hands...his body...  
  
Another smile forms on my lips. I open my eyes and look over towards him. I reach up and brush a lock of his black hair back that has fallen in his face. My hand brushes over his soft skin. He sighs softly and his hand reaches for mine. I lean in and kiss his soft lips.  
  
He kisses back, then moans softly again.  
  
"Mmm..." He stretches his body out, then wraps his arm around me, Nestling his head against my neck. "What time is it?"  
  
I look over towards my clock. It reads 4:09. "You still have an hour to sleep love," I reply. "Go ahead and rest. I can't seem to so I'll make you some coffee."  
  
I move to get up, but he pulls me back down, and rolls on top of me to pin me down. I laugh. He smiles down at me, his eyes quickly loosing their sleepy appearance. I gaze into them, marveling for the thousandth time of their metallic silver coloring.  
  
"Stay with me. I want to be with you."  
  
"I can't sleep, and I'm hungry. I need to get up."  
  
"Need, not want," he pleads, his strangely beautiful eyes begging me. "Please stay with me." I raise an eyebrow, not ready to give in soo easily, though it is extremely tempting. One look directly in those eyes and all my defenses will fall. "And why should I, Mr. Black? What's in this for me?"  
  
He grins, and bends his neck to kiss my neck. He presses his lips against my skin and I moan leaning back on the pillow, not fighting any more, giving in to this sweet sin. He tilts his head to face me, still grinning. "You like that, huh?" I look up at him, opening my lips to retort sarcastically. Seeing this however, "There's much more if you stay. If not I may have to go find some other woman who can make my heart flutter just by smiling. Then again, if that's not enough to make you stay, what about talk? I tell you things that will make your head whirl." He raises an eyebrow. I laugh at his mischevious smile, and he beams down at me. "Well, what do you say, Mrs. Black?"  
  
I raise my eyebrows even higher, "Mrs. Black? Since when?"  
  
"As soon as I get a ring." His face takes on the look of someone confiding a great secret, "But you don't know that." He bends down and kisses me softly. Then again, harder. My hand moves up his back, over his smooth skin, to his neck and I raise my mouth to his.  
  
My heart flutters. Oh My God...He's gonna ask me to marry him! I feel like screaming it out loud, but I keep my voice as calm as I can when I finally speak. "Well, Mr. Black, I have no idea why you would ever want to marry me," He freezes, but I continue, "but kiss me again like that and I will stay by your side until hell freezes over, pigs fly, the fat woman finishes singing, and we fight a war using squirt-guns in battle." He grins suddenly, and kisses me again. When we finally break apart I lean back onto my pillow and he flops next to me, and he props himself up on his elbow, looking down at me. His face is serious and I look at him questioningly. "What did you mean by 'I have no idea why you would ever want to marry me'?" I laugh, but when I glance back his solemn face is still there. My laughter dies away and I sit up looking down at him. "I mean it, what do you mean. How could anyone not want to? I mean look at you! You're smart, talented, funny, sexy, gorgeous... I could go on forever about how wonderful you are." I frown at him, and disdain fills my chest. But before I can object he continues, raising his finger to my lips.  
  
"I should ask why you would even consider marring me. I mean, look at me. I'm a goof ball. I'm good at school, but I'm not exactly incredibly talented at any one thing like James is, or a model student like Remus. The only things I'm really good at are Defense Against the Dark Arts and pulling pranks on Snivellus."  
  
I roll my eyes and snort in disbelief. His face remains sober though, his eyes emotional. "You deserve so much more than me. You should have some one better, someone-"  
  
I cut him off, kissing him fiercely, pulling him to me in a near death grip. "I love you. I couldn't love anyone more." I pull back just enough to see his face. "I don't deny that you aren't James or Remus. You aren't Head Boy, or a prefect," he looked down, but I put my hand under his chin and lifted his head so his eyes met mine, "you are soo much more. I love you Sirius, not anyone else. Just you, Sirius Black, Padfoot, one of the infamous Marauders. And you're wrong, you do deserve me."  
  
We stared into each other's eyes for an eternity, a minute, an hour. I can't tell, and I really don't care. All that mattered in the world was this man, this moment. After an eternity of gazing into his eyes, he moved his hand to my face and rested it on my cheek. "I..." He sighed softly, took a deep breath, and stroked my jaw line with his thumb. "I love..."  
  
"I know." I cut him off, kissing him. We stayed that way for an eternity, laying next to one another in our bed, wrapped up in one another, kissing, hugging, trying to tell each other everything we couldn't put into words. Suddenly, like a gunshot in the dead still of a forest night, the alarm sounds, bidding us from this perfect moment, as unwelcome an intruder as the sun had been.  
  
I pulled myself away from him, moving as slowly as if I'd been drugged. I looked at the alarm, cursing it for trying to take me from this.  
  
Then making up my mind, I slammed my hand down on the alarm, and turned to look at this man lying next to me.  
  
Yes, I thought. I do love you Sirius Black, and someday I will be your wife.  
  
I leaned back down to him and kissed him gently. "I don't feel well enough to work today."  
  
He stared back at me, then smirked. "Really now love? You seemed pretty healthy a minute ago."  
  
"Fine, I'll go then. Just thought you'd want me to stay." I pretended to get up, but once again those strong arms pulled me back against his chest.  
  
"You don't get away that easily my love."  
  
I sighed contentedly, relaxing into his embrace. Just breathing the scent that was Sirius.  
  
Yep, I thought, this is love.  
  
A/N: Thanks Domlando Blonaghan for telling me about the one paragraph problem. Sorry to everyone who actually had to read that, but thanks for the reviews! I'd love more! 


End file.
